For ages medical personnel have inquired of a person that is ill or injured, “Where does it hurt?” Modern technology can now provide a picture of a body for identifying a body part where an ailment occurs. For example, an image of a body or body type may be displayed on a smartphone's display screen. In this particular case, the displayed image has to be touched by an individual. Specifically, an image of a human body is displayed; thereafter, a user identifies a specific body part on the image that the user believes contains his ailment. This approach requires several advanced steps by a user, for example, launching an image for display, identifying the location of the body part in the image that the user wants to identify, and then correctly identifying the ailing body part. In addition, an inherent amount of image processing that requires large amounts of data and data analyzing is subject to a system of this kind.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for identification of touch to a body part.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.